mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
B.J. Penn vs. Rodrigo Gracie
The fight was at middleweight (185 lbs.) The fight was the first loss in Rodrigo Gracie's career. The Fight The first round began. Gracie stuffed a single. Penn kneed the leg. He kneed the body. Gracie landed a right hand inside. Both fighters worked for position, tying Penn up. Penn landed a short left hand inside. They broke. Gracie missed an overhand right. They clinched. Gracie got a body lock. Penn defended nicely. Penn landed a left hand inside. He kneed the leg. Penn landed an uppercut inside the clinch. Penn kneed the body. Penn landed a short right uppercut inside. Penn landed a pair of short rights inside. Penn kneed the body. Gracie controlled the clinch but Penn was scoring. Penn kneed the leg twice. Penn broke with a right uppercut and dodged a right hand. Penn landed a left hand. Penn slipped an overhand right and a left. Gracie tried to pull guard, Penn stood over him. Penn came down to side control. He went for mount. He landed a right hand. Gracie retained half-guard. Time was running out though. The first round ended. The second round began. Gracie missed a jab. Gracie landed a leg kick. Penn stuffed a single and stood over Gracie. Penn kicked the leg after a bit. Penn landed a big right hand coming down. He passed to side control and kneed the head. Penn landed an elbow. The crowd chanted 'BJ'. He landed a pair of elbows and kneed the head. Penn landed three elbows. Another elbow. Another. Another good elbow. Another hard elbow. A pair to the body. Another pair. The Gracie corner yelled "Is he hitting him with the point of the elbow?" Larry Landless said "No." Penn landed a hammerfist and stood over him. Something was happening in the crowd. People were fighting. Security intervened. Attention turned back to the fight. Gracie tried for an armbar and Penn backed out. He stood over Gracie regardless. Gracie came down and passed to side control. Gracie regained half-guard. Penn landed a good hammerfist. The referee clapped for action. Another fight happening in the crowd. Security intervened once more. Gracie was cut somewhere. The fight continued. Penn stood and missed a foot stomp. The second round ended. The third round began. Gracie came in missed an overhand right and ate an uppercut and dropped and laid on his back. Gracie shot Penn the bird from his back. Penn landed a massive right hand and Gracie struggled to stand and Penn took his back beautifully. He landed a pair of heels to the liver and turned towards mount, Gracie regained half-guard nicely. Penn landed a pair of elbows. Penn landed tapping body shots. Penn stood. Gracie shoving the legs. Penn landed a right hand. He came down to side control and kneed the head. He kneed the nose. Gracie blocked another with his shoulder. Two thirty left. Penn landed an elbow and stood with a pair of hammerfists. Penn looks relaxed and lazy. Penn passed to side control. Gracie regained guard. Penn landed a left. Gracie was cut. Penn missed another left hand. One minute left. Gracie's corner yelled at him to fight. Thirty. Penn tapped his head and said 'come on, hit me'. Gracie looked pissed and tried to hit him. Penn stood beckoning for Gracie to get up and said 'come on, get up, let's fight'. He missed a flying foot stomp. The third round ended and Penn had the unanimous decision. They hugged afterwards. Gracie said 'he's tough as hell'. He said Hawaii was freaking beautiful.